


Hair

by GuileandGall



Series: BaeYes [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Body Hair, Hair, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Pubic Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: For the MEFFW Perfect 100





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



Reyes shook the pink concoction in the bottle, staring at Bain splayed out across the bed on his back. His gaze traced the trail that led over his stomach to the nest of curly pubic hair. His smile widened. How will he react? Will he wake up?

He didn’t have high expectations, so he moved with considerable care. He tried keep the bottle from sputtering as he rubbed the pink dye over the thick hair. Reyes fought against his laughter throughout.

“The fuck!” Bain howled when Reyes poured water over his crotch. “The fuck?” Massani repeated with a downward glance.


End file.
